Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as computing systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including online social networks. Research and development in the existing technologies can take numerous different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth in computing, various uses begin to take advantage of this new device space. One such advancement has been protecting sensitive or private information. However, the rapid growth in consumer electronics and the increase in unauthorized access and usage of personal data have presented new challenges for the users.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with protocol protection mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.